This invention relates to a resilient joint bushing for use in joining two structural members.
Typically, a bushing is used to connect two structural members that move relative to one anther. Normally, bushings include an inner sleeve of a predetermined diameter secured to one of the structural members and an outer sleeve having a diameter larger then the inner sleeve. In one type of bushing, the inner sleeve is suspended within the outer sleeve in a concentric manner by a resilient and deformable material. The deformable material is typically bonded to both the inner and outer sleeves. The deformable material disposed between the inner and outer sleeves allows a discrete amount of movement. The movement between inner and outer sleeves may be longitudinal or rotational. Such bushings dampen the transmission of vibrations from one structural member to another reducing noise created by such vibrations. This type of bushing does not direct motion between the structural parts.
One other type of bushing is a laminated bushing. Sheets of metal and deformable material are layered to form this type of bushing. The laminated bushing can have greater strength and durability properties than the above-mentioned bushing. Further, laminated bushings may be constructed in a manner that can aid in the direction of movement between structural members. This is accomplished by layering the alternating metal sheets to provide for shear in only desired directions. Laminated bushings however are costly in comparison to typical bushings.
For these reasons, it is desirable to develop a low cost laminated bushing to provide additional strength and durability while providing a cost efficient alternative to conventional bushings.